terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ptolomaise
Ptolomaise '(STT: ''Ptólõma'ís, pronounced Tah-loh-mize or (P)'toh-loh-mah-ees) is the largest city in Toran and one of its seventeen federal entities. Located on the country's southwestern coast near the mouth of the Mathra River, the core of the city is located between the Sidarimathra and the Harattham hills, although it today expands across most of the Mathra delta region. With 9,100,000 people in its core 27 wards (under the jurisdiction of the majradhangi, or the metropolitan government) and 23,000,000 in the state-level special economic zone, called the Natah, Ptolomaise is either the third- or first-largest city in the world, depending on definition; the city proper, defined by the maradhangi, is only smaller than Harbelon and Marshall City. Ptolomaise is the nation's cultural and financial center, and the city center is approximately twenty-five miles southwest of Toran's planned capital, Adire. Ptolomaise is also one of the world's oldest existing cities; its exact origin is unknown, although according to legend it was founded by the Emperor Pto, who was given the world to rule by the Gods. Most historians date the founding of Ptolomaise back to over 1000 BCE, making it one of the earliest settlements in Toran. Over time, it became a powerful city-state that extended its power and influence over the smaller states around it, which became its tributaries. Ptolomaise converted to Cåoism around 1000 CE, but it was one of the only parts of the Far West never to be conquered by the Toranese Empire. Throughout this time it was larger than any city in the Toranese Empire, and it continued to grow throughout the Warring Kingdoms era and into the Federation of Toran. It became a major site of conflict and opposition during Viyadjeya's restored empire, and declared independence after Viyadjeya's death as the Republic of Ptolomaise, which joined Toran in 1876 only under Article 67, which defines Ptolomaise as a unique federal entity to whom federal laws do not automatically apply, but must instead by approved by the Ptoloman Senate. Today, Ptolomaise is the wealthiest city in Toran, but also suffers from vast income inequality between its ultra-expensive urban core and its highly impoverished slums, such as Sarkyatharam, which have very high rates of violence. The city has transformed and modernized in the past twenty years under the leadership of mayor Sy Kardai, who has worked to globalize the city and transform its downtown into a center of modernity with structures such as the Tier Ptolomaise, the tallest building in the world. Ptolomaise is also the most popular tourist destination in Toran, renowed for its arts, history, and architecture. Etymology Ptolomaise ''literally means "city of Pto" in old Ptoloman. According to pre-Cåoist legend, Pto was the first man and the Emperor of the known world, who made his capital at the "city where the land meets the city." Whether or not the mythological emperor was based off of any real-life figure, the myth gave rise to the name of the city, and also to many other names throughout Toran. Geography The lower valley of the Mithra is exceptionally fertile due to nutrients carried down from the Toranese Mountains, but is also heavily prone to flooding; this is most dramatically true near the mouth, where the fertile floodlands eventually give way to swampy islands, today most of which is controlled by irrigation systems that have been in place for over three thousand years. The old city of Ptolomaise is located around where the Mithra is widening into its mouth, and where the smaller Sidarinatha runs into the widening harbor. Just north of the Sidarinatha run a low line of hills, that not only have never been historically flooded, but provide protection in a generally exceptionally flat region. The oldest forts in Ptolomaise were established on these hills overlooking the river's mouth, and the ancient city grew up around them. Today this area - largely between the Sidarinatha and the hills - is known as ''Shujaya, History Ptolomaise has a vastly long history as one of the oldest continually inhabited cities in the world,, and has at multiple different points in different periods been the largest city in the world. It is often mentioned alongside Rhamusia and Harbelon as the world's most ancient and culturally fundamental cities, and, even though it was never the center of the Toranese Empire, Ptolomaise's history is central to that of all Toran. '''Origins and Mythology There are many myths surrounding Toranese history. In traditional Toranese deistic myth, Ptolomaise was the first city in the world, which was given to the Emperor Pto to rule over. The city was located where the "sea met the sky," and was a site of extraordinary earthly beauty until its destruction and corruption after the fall of Pto to hubris and the descent of man. Cåoists rejected this myth, as they did not believe in Gods nor in the idea that the universe has a finite beginning or ending. However, they also saw Ptolomaise as a city of symbolic importance; in the writings of many early Cåoist scholars, the rule of Emperor Pto was reinterpreted as a time when the Nå and Ran were closer together, and humans lived in a simpler state of greater consciousness and only semi-real materiality; ancient Ptolomaise was envisioned as a city in which consciousness and materiality ran into one another and the laws of the physical universe blended into the laws of the mind. This period had no fixed length, as time is a piece of materiality and was thus bent by its association with material convergence. Ancient Ptolomaise was referred to as the "Dancing City," and modern Ptolomaise as a corruption of what was once nearly complete. 'Classical Era' Text goes here. 'Ptoloman Empire' Text goes here. 'United Toran' Text goes here. 'Modern Age' Text goes here. Cityscape Write the second section of your page here. Government Write the second section of your page here. 'Education' Economy Write the second section of your page here. Culture